1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus provided with a device of entering and calculating complex numbers, which apparatus is suitable for a function electronic calculator.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 9 shows an example of the operation of entering complex numbers using a conventional electronic apparatus of this kind as well as a resulting display thereon. Referring to FIG. 9, a method for entering complex numbers enables an imaginary number unit i to be entered immediately after entering a value 2 without fail as seen in an example of 2i.
However, such conventional method for entering complex numbers does not allow entering directly mathematical expressions represented as i2. As seen in this case, the method suffers a drawback of complicating the input operation itself, because it demands operators to converting the input location of the imaginary number unit to a predetermined form so that the unit come after a real number.
Incidentally as related art of the present invention the Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 83547/1978 discloses an electronic calculator provided with a device of calculating complex numbers, said calculator comprising a real number key designating a real number portion of the complex numbers and an imaginary number key designating an imaginary number portion thereof,
said real number key functioning to transcribe the contents of substituted registers onto an auxiliary register, whereas said imaginary number key functioning to impede the transmission of the contents of the substituted register and those of the auxiliary register.
The Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 75459/1986 also discloses another electronic calculator provided with a device of calculating complex numbers comprising:
a first register for memorizing both a real number and an imaginary number portion of the complex numbers produced by a calculation; and
a second register for memorizing both imaginary number and real number portion of the complex numbers that are not memorized in the first register;
the contents of the first and the second register being exchanged in response to the operation of the changeover switch to selectively displaying either the real number or the imaginary number portion of the complex numbers determined in the above process.
The Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 75460/1986 also discloses another electronic calculator provided with a device of calculating a complex number comprising a register housing both a real number portion and an imaginary number portion,
said calculator simultaneously displaying both the real number and imaginary number portion while distinguishing them to provide an immediate detection of calculation results without errors.